Les sucettes d'hermione ou l'obsession de Drago
by Ilovedraymionefic
Summary: Quand, un beau jour, Hermione Granger décide enfin de renoncer à l'uniforme scolaire se met au régime séduction à base de sucette, on peut constater des changements de comportement sur ce cher Drago Malefoy...


OS Drago/Hermione

C'est ma toute première fiction, et j'ai décidée que se serait un OS sur mon couple fétiche, le dramione. J'aimerais qu'il y ait beaucoup de critiques (je suis consciente que la fiction n'est pas terrible) mais surtout, je voudrais des conseils pour que je puisse avancer.

Cet OS a faillit ne jamais être publié car je suis super timide et poster une histoire ça me fait super peur et en plus je ne suis pas bonne en orthographes. Donc voilà :

**Les sucettes d'Hermione ou l'obsession de Drago Malefoy : **

Salut, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Je suis le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard, enfin on va dire à égalité avec Harry. Là vous allez vous demandez pourquoi j'appelle Potter par son prénom, n'est ce pas ? C'est simple on est devenu ami après la guerre car on était du même côté. Oui, je suis peut être lâche mais je ne suis pas un toutou de Voldy comme mon père. Bon, revenons à moi, je suis quand même le protagoniste de cette histoire. Eh bien la raison pour laquelle j'écris c'est Granger. Hermione Granger. Avec elle aussi je suis devenue ami. Mais avec elle c'est différent d'Harry et Ron car elle m'obsède. Oui vous avez bien entendu : Hermione Granger mon ex-ennemie, m'obsède moi le grand Drago Malefoy ! Tout à commencer il y a une semaine…

Flash back :

Hermione Granger entra dans la Grande-salle. Enfin, une personne canon que personne ne reconnu entra dans Grande salle et se plaça à côté d'Harry et de Ron tout aussi ébahit que les autres. En effet elle était maquillée, coiffée et avait enfin abandonnée l'uniforme que les élèves n'était plus obligés de porter.

Herm…Hermione ? Balbutia Ron

Elle même. Sourit elle

C'est Waouh! S'exclama Harry en exprimant ce que tous les garçons de la pièce ressentaient.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Elle mangea peu puis sortit une sucette moldue de son sac. Et pendant toute la journée sauf pendant les repas et les cours de Rogue, on la voyait avec une sucette. Le pire c'est que grâce à ses notes les profs ne la réprimandaient même pas !

Fin du Flash Back

Tout les jour elle recommençait ce petit manège et elle changeait de sucettes : elles était parfois moldues, parfois sorcières. Et moi j'était subjugué à chaque moi que je la voyait : c'est comme si mon cerveau zoomait sur sa langue qui léchait la sucette. Pourtant c'était un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent (contrairement à d'autre filles comme Lavande Brown qui auraient exagéré le mouvement) et je n'aurais jamais du y faire attention. Enfin au début on était obligé d'y faire attention car sa langue était de la couleur des sucettes et ça faisait un effet étrange quand elle souriait. Puis ils se sont tous habitués. Tous sauf moi qui était irrésistiblement attiré.

Après j'ai commencer à devenir bizarre : il fallait absolument que je croise Hermione dans les couloir juste pour la contempler elle et sa sucette… Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle devenait une obsession pour moi. Ensuite mon état s'est empiré : j'imaginait le goût de sa langue si je l'embrassait, et je me disait que ça devait être très sucré et donc absolument délicieux (je suis plutôt gourmand).

Aujourd'hui je suis assis à la table des Serpentard et j'attends qu'elle arrive. Ca y es les portes s'ouvre et elle avance doucement. Elle est sublime, comme toujours. Elle commence à déballer sa sucette et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. C'est un véritable supplice pour moi…

Mais prit par un élan de courage et de bêtise (je deviens Griffondor, il va falloir faire attention), me lève et me dirige vers elle qui s'est assise .A la surprise de tous (mais surtout la mienne) je la fais se lever, je lui enlève sa sucette et la jette au loin. Puis je me tourne vers elle et lentement je l'embrasse devant toute la population de Poudlard. Quand j'y met fin elle me regarde avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Je savais que tu finirais par craquer !

Je la regarde avec incompréhension.

Tout ce cirque c'était pour toi, parce que… je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime. lui chuchotai je avant de l'embrassait à nouveau.

Et vous savez quoi ? J'avais raison : l'embrasser c'est un vrai régal !

**FIN**

Nul ? Insipide ? T'avais raison il fallait pas le poster ? Tu peux faire mieux ? J'attends vos impressions …


End file.
